


And Here we Go!

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, SHWriting Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much, Gonna go save Jace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here we Go!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Week Four prompt: Road from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> It takes place some time after the finale of Season one!
> 
> Part 2: To this let's save Jace thing...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

“Magnus has never been on Valentine’s ship.” Izzy states matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest, “So no portaling.”

“Why not?” Simon is confused, is he missing something?

Magnus rolls his eyes, “I can only portal to places I have been, Stephen, and I have not been on Valentine’s ship.”

“Oh… Okay, I gotcha.” Simon nods, “So how do we get from here to the other side of the United States.” Clary looks at Simon, a small grin forming on her face… Simon looks back and they do that eye thing that they do, because only they know what each other are thinking when they are not saying a damn thing… Simon starts grinning and nods at Clary.

“Road Trip!” Clary blurts out as she and Simon high five.

Alec is entering the room just as they say those abominable words, “Sure road trip all the way to the airport. If we can’t portal to the ship, we will fly. I have no time to sit in a car for many days, as well as no desire to hear you two singing cheesy songs…”

Magnus grins at this, “I would have been singing too, my love.”

Alec glances at him, “I have more desire for that, but no time still, even flying is going to take too long…”

Magnus finally says what he has been thinking this whole time, “I cannot portal us to Valentine’s ship, true… But I sure as hell can portal us to the Los Angeles institute.”

Alec’s eyes brighten up and he cannot stop himself from grabbing Magnus by the face and kissing him fiercely… “You are a genius.”

“Should be more often if that is my reward.” Magnus grins as Alec blushes, lets him go, then turns to the others who are staring at them… “Okay, well, someone contact the Los Angeles institute and get us an invite, then we shall be on our way.”  
Show original message

Alec gets this devious smirk that sends a chill down Clary’s spine, “We can or die trying.”

With that, Magnus smiles and opens the portal. Simon and Izzy come back with the proper invite for Magnus, and he holds his hand out for Alec to take, “Shall we?” He gestures for the rest to follow.


End file.
